The Sun, Seas and Rays
by khoopakhoop
Summary: Before you go on, disclaimer. This is a NTR, so don't expect Vanilla, also this is my first time writing a NTR so go in without high expectations. This probably won't net me a lot of views but please review it to let me know what I can touch up on. 2 Chapters were planned for this. P.S. OCs may or may not be based on my real friends.
1. Chapter 1

**(This has been delayed by many things and my own procrastination, I conceived this idea thanks to a friend who is really a big pervert like almost the rest of us, some friends here and there helped out with what I should do and some ideas were done by me. This may or may not be completed depending on factors so if you wanna read more, drop me a message. With that I leave you this work.)**

* * *

"San...?"

"Yes Umi?"

"I... I like you! Please go out with me!"

"Uh... Uh..."

"So?"

"Wait I'll be back with an answer..."

"Okay..."

As San walked away, Umi held hopes that he will accept her feelings, she has had feelings for him for quite a while now, since year one, his slim build, his personality, his voice, she liked many of his traits and as his figure walked away, she too began to walk off, towards the gym storage shelter since she was on duty today and somewhat neglected it.

As she approached the shelter, she felt someone behind her, she turned around and.

"Hello Umi." The boy behind her said.

"Y-yeah, hi Ray." Umi replied, she was hoping for San but knew that it would be impossible as he tended to take a long while to make decisions.

"I heard your confession to San."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah... And I know how to make him notice you more."

"H-how?"

"Come with me." Ray said with a sly smile as he walked towards the shed, Umi followed beside, as they entered, Ray stood beside the door.

"Go on do your work first."

"B-but."

"I'll tell you how you can get San to notice you later." Ray slyly smirked.

-Few minutes later-

"All right I'm done, what now?" Umi asked Ray who was slowly closing the door.

"You'll see..." Ray approached Umi, taking out a pill, "Here, take this pill, it'll help but it's your choice. This pill will increase your pheromones, causing you to be able to attract his attention better."

"Of course I want his attention!" Umi said as she popped the pill into her mouth.

"Huh? Argh... Where am I? What's with this splitting headache? Am I at home?" Umi sat up looking around, this is her room alright but, "How did I get here? I was in the school gym storage with Ray and... Argh..." As she tried to recall what she did, her headache worsened, it was as if someone was splitting her skull open.

"Ah! Umi, you're awake! Come come, have dinner." Mrs Sonoda beckoned Umi to the table.

"Ah, okay mom, let me just take a shower first." Umi replied to her mother whilst walking to the bathroom.

Coming out of the shower, she dried herself with her towel, coming to the dining table she sat down and began eating.

"Ah! Mom, I forgot to ask when did I get home?" Umi suddenly stopped eating and asked her mother.

"Oh, when I got home you were already in your bed, still in your school uniform, you dirty girl." Her mother replied.

"I see..." She went back to eating her dinner, " _Someone must've sent me back here... Could it be San?! N-no way, he left before I went to the gym storage... Hmm..._ " Umi thought to herself.

As she finished up her dinner, she went back up into her room, still pondering about what had happened, even as she done her homework she pondered.

*Yawn* "Man... I'm tired, I wonder how long will San take to shoot back my feelings, until then I'll keep my hopes up. Nothing's ever gonna get me down!" Umi reassured herself and prepared to go to bed.

* * *

The sunlight that pierced through the open curtain roused Umi as it hit her face, she woke up groggily, it was 5:30am in the morning, her usual waking time, she went around and started her usual routine, her arrows went towards their target and hit the board, after a few shots she want and got herself ready for school.

She walked to the school, the path she took was almost routine, cars were whizzing by, as she saw the school ahead of her, she was prepared, for both her idol practice and the return of her feelings.

But she never got them back.

Unshaken, she thought to herself " _Maybe he needs more time than I thought... I'll wait longer..._ "

Everyone was going home after practice, the day was rough and tiring but it had to be done, after all it was Honoka's plan to actually use it as a means to increase the applicant intake to the school in order to prevent it's closure.

On the way home, Umi spotted a lone figure, "Ray? What are you doing here at this timing? aren't you supposed to be home?"

"Oh, I just felt like waiting for you so we can continue what was done yesterday..."

"W-Wait wha-?!" Umi was silenced by Ray covering her mouth, he slipped the Pill inside her mouth and she soon blacked out.

* * *

"Argh... What just... Eh?" Umi awoke in her bed again, "Ach!" Umi winced as the headache from yesterday came back, "Damn, why does this keep happening?" Umi frustratingly asked, "This has been the second time... And every time this happens, it's always... Argh... Even if I try to recall what happened this headache comes along..."

She grudgingly went down the stairs, it was five o' clock, the sun was still rising, she did her usual morning routine, and went to school as always, and each and every single time, the same thing would happen, but the drug seemed to be getting less effective as her body was adapting to the new foreign drug. Bit and pieces of her memory soon gradually pieced together. She remembers the obscene things Ray's done, but it was so damn pleasurable. Her love for San was wavering, it's been close to a month since she's confessed, he hasn't accepted nor rejected her yet. But the acts Ray has done left her shaking.

* * *

It was the afternoon, San was still in school doing some miscellaneous things, normally he would go home but errands got in his way, he was about to go home when he noticed a small creak in the gym storage door, he slowly approached it and as he went closer, he heard sounds of panting and moaning, this piqued his curiosity and he slowly threaded closer. He did like Umi but his indecisiveness made him hesitate on his reply to her confession, as he got closer he was sure he could hear the sound of someone familiar, it seemed very much like Umi's but he was uncertain.

He was standing outside the door now, the sounds were almost loud and clear, he gulped and slid open the door.

What he saw, was mortifying.


	2. Chapter 2

He grimaced as he witnessed the sight in front of him, he also felt like time had stopped in it's tracks, all he can hear is the sound of moaning and of wet slushy hits, in between those moans he can hear the words, her words, being said to him and her partner as well.

"Ah!... S... San is... Here... Watching me... Get pounded... By Ray's... D-dirty cock! I'm so... Embarrassed... Yet this... Feels even... Better!" Umi moaned as she said out those words.

He stood there in front, staring in shock, he saw as Ray's solid expression turned into a smile that stretched from his left ear to right, that fucker was enjoying San's misery and that San could do not a single thing to stop this faggot, his grin turned into laughter as tears started flowing down San's face, he raised his hands towards his face, catching his tears as they fell from his chin, his vision was blurred and the tears won't stop coming.

He dropped to his knees, arms by his side with tears continuously falling from his face.

"How'd ya like it now San? She practically glued to this thing and almost everyday she keeps asking for more. What ya gonna do now?" Ray said with a creepy grin on his face as he slapped Umi's ass.

"S... S-Stop..." San said softly.

"Sorry? What was that you fuck? I couldn't hear you properly, mind saying it again?!" Ray taunted as he put his right ear forward.

"S-Stop this bullshit right this instant!" San clenched his fist and shouted with tears coming out of his eyes red from crying and some bits of snot running down his nose.

"Make me..." Ray said.

"No! Please don't stop! Fuck me more! Harder! Faster! Stronger!" Umi begged as San slowly approached Ray.

"Ohohoho! I can feel it coming now, are you ready for it Umi?" Ray bent forward and asked.

"Yes! Pump your milk into me! The milk I love so much!"

"Alright! There's ya prize!"

"Ah~!" Umi shouted as she came along with Ray and when Ray pulled his out, a slow flow of cum came out as Umi laid down on the floor due to exhaustion.

San upon witnessing it felt more pissed off among his other feelings of dread, misery, pain and sorrow, he felt that he had to bash Ray's head in and not just once.

"You fucking fuck! Come here you son of a bitch! I'll wreck your face in! I'll break it so hard your mother will think you're not even her son!" San shouted at him.

"Alright you went too far there you fucker, don't drag my mother into this you faggot!" Ray shouted as he sent a straight punch toward San's stomach, San crouched down in pain grabbing the part he was just punched at.

"This will teach you a lesson!" Ray raised his right leg and struck down on San's back, San got knocked down onto the floor and coughed up some blood as he hit the floor.

"This will teach you." Ray said as he turned around to fetch his pants from where he left them but as he did he felt something from behind.

"Wha-?" Was all he could say before receiving a full forced punch to the face breaking his nose, he winced back as his nose bled.

"Wait! Don't come any closer!" Ray said as he prepared to kick San at the sides but it was futile, San grabbed his leg and he spun in a clockwise direction knocking Ray's body off balance and hitting against the floor despite San being shorter than him.

"Argh..." Ray winced as he tried to get up but San wrapped his arms around his waist before lifting him up and performing a German Suplex, Ray was mortally injured but San was still not done yet.

"Please! Stop! Spare me!" Ray cried in agony.

"You think that was enough to quell my anger?!" San shouted back as he laid a barrage of punches on Ray's body and face which brought Ray almost close to death.

Ray laid on the floor, half naked and bleeding all over as San got up and retrieved his pants to put it back on for him, despite being asshole he still needs to have some decency. Soon he laid eyes upon the recovering Umi and began crying again, he went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry... For not replying your feelings... Quicker.. If I did... This wouldn't have happened..." San sobbed as he told her. "My answer is Umi... I love you too but I'm not sure if you still do..."

"What are you saying you idiot? But... It might be slightly late now but I still somehow have feelings for you... Will you still love me despite what has happened here?" Umi asked.

"If I didn't why did I beat up Ray?" San asked.

* * *

A year later the two of them graduated from high school and went on to further their studies and five years after graduation they finally tied the knot.

It was actually rather miraculous that Umi didn't get pregnant even after all the dicking Ray gave her.

The two of them eventually had a child and decided to name it Joseph.

This family of three will have many ups and downs going through their life but one thing is for certain.

Their love will be forever.

* * *

 **(This is the end of this little thing that I wanted to do and to be very honest I think this sucks, I wanted to work on it when I wanted to but now you get this rushed piece. But still would like tips on how to improve and such.)**


End file.
